


Karma

by taeminsfairywaist



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminsfairywaist/pseuds/taeminsfairywaist
Summary: Really, you should have expected this. Kibum didn’t like being told what to do; he didn’t like challenges to his pride, and he didn’t enjoy getting orders.And you, you had been drunk on the power given to you the moment he agreed to sub, just once, just for you. You were overjoyed, because it had always been you with your wrists tied behind your back and being told the words, “Tell me what you want”So maybe you got a little bit ahead of yourself, and maybe you had edged him until he finally begged and you had savored the crack in his voice when he finally whispered, “please”.And so, you really should have expected this; the merciless glint in his eye, the satin ties, the horse crop he liked taking out just because you listened best when he had it in hand. He was probably too good at constraining you after all the practice he had, as even though punishment was his goal, the cloth around your wrists didn’t scratch or hurt. But the cloth between your teeth had already begun to make your jaw sore and somehow, your voice had already developed the rasp you got whenever he made you scream.And you hadn’t even came yet.





	Karma

Really, you should have expected this.  Kibum didn’t like being told what to do; he didn’t like challenges to his pride, and he didn’t enjoy getting orders.

 

And you,  _ you _  had been drunk on the power given to you the moment he agreed to sub, just once, just for you. You were overjoyed, because it had always been  _ you _  with your wrists tied behind your back and being told the words, “Tell me what you want”

So maybe you got a little bit ahead of yourself, and maybe you had edged him until he finally begged and you had savored the crack in his voice when he finally whispered, “ _ please _ ”.

 

And so, you really should have expected this; the merciless glint in his eye, the satin ties, the horse crop he liked taking out just because you listened best when he had it in hand. He was probably too good at constraining you after all the practice he had, as even though punishment was his goal, the cloth around your wrists didn’t scratch or hurt. But the cloth between your teeth had already begun to make your jaw sore and somehow, your voice had already developed the rasp you got whenever he made you scream.

 

And you hadn’t even came yet.

 

He hummed like you  _ weren’t _ dying before his eyes, your underwear a soaked mess because part of his torture was apparently never touching you directly. You refused to admit that it was working.

His thumb pressed against your clothed clit harshly, and your keen was muffled by your gag.

 

“What was that, sweetheart?” He cooed, fake sympathy dripping from every word, “you’re going to have to _speak up_ ”

He punctuated his last word with a slow, digging circle with his finger, his other hand gripping your thigh and pulling it up until your heel met his shoulder blades. Your hips twitched with every calculated, harsh movement, and he only watched in subdued amusement as tears welled in your eyes.

“Do you want to cum?” He asked innocently, laughing lowly at how quickly you nodded, eyes squeezing shut as his hand fell away.

 

“Well, you’ll just have to say  _ please _ ”

 

You really hated how he knew just what to say to make you into a complete and utter mess, and every single shred of pride you had for making him beg had already been torn to pieces. You couldn’t even fathom how much time had passed; you could only measure the passage of minutes or hours by how many times you had been brought to the edge with just his fingers before he forced you to come back down, with a smile on his face and a frustrated groan from you.

In all reality, he didn’t have to let you cum. He could edge you over and over until the sun came up, and then he could untie you and leave you to take care of yourself however you needed to. With each passing disappointment, your fear of that situation coming true only grew larger.

 

Biting down hard on the gag, you shifted your hips again, whining just in the way he usually liked; high and breathy, and just barely letting out a hint of your desperation. The only hint of your success was in the way he bit down on his bottom lip, and how his fingers sunk deeper into your thigh. Behind the cloth between your lips, you couldn’t quite  _ say _ anything, and all you could do was hope that he could piece together the muffled syllables of, “Please,  _ please _ Kibum”

 

A sharp smack landed on the inside of your thigh, and your pleas ended with a squeak.

 

“Should I let you talk? You haven’t done anything to deserve it, have you?” He leaned forward, dropping your leg and tangling his fingers through your hair before roughly pulling your head back, his lips just barely brushing against your jaw.

“If I let you speak, will you be good for me?”

 

You nodded frantically, and he only smirked against your skin before the gag was pulled away and thrown across the room.

 

“I’ll ask again, do you want to cum?”

 

“Yes, yes  _ yes yes _ ,” you whined, your desperation almost laughably obvious, “please please  _ please _ -”

 

Your sentence was cut short by his thumb pressing against your lips, “You’ll cum when I say you can, understand?”  
  


Thirty minutes and a handful of times you had been tempted to use the safeword, he finally allowed you what you had wanted. And again, and again, and again, and again…

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhh im on tumblr @chimchimin-ie for my writing and @leejihoonnn for my kpop spam,,,i just decided that i wanted to post some stuff on my ao3 again. lets hope it doesnt get buried in all the shipping fics lmao


End file.
